Once Upon A Puppet
by noesugawa
Summary: Notre charmant Cast Once Upon A Time, vont non seulement montrer leur détermination en venant engendrer le mal sur chacun, avec beaucoup d'humour, tout en se servant des réseaux sociaux, ou même du'un téléphone pour pouvoir se joindre quand ils en ont vraiment besoin.
1. Chapitre 1 - Un Rendez-vous

Chapitre I « Le Rendez-vous »

Robin prit le téléphone de Will, en prétendant qu'il devait envoyé absolument un message à quelqu'un. Son compagnon accepta volontiers de prêter le mobile, en espérant qu'il aurait l'amabilité, de ne pas emprunter la moité de son forfait. Dernièrement, le noble voleur avait envoyé une centaine de messages, quand Will avait insisté sur un point crucial : **Il n'a pas de forfait illimité**. Ce que le beau blond avait apparemment pas compris.

"**Cela ne prendra que deux secondes !"** Insista Robin, précisant que c'est vraiment important.

"_C'est ce que t'avais dit la dernière fois ! Quand tu m'as bouffé tout mon forfait Robin !" _Lui rappela Will, avec un air vraiment grave, pour lui faire prendre conscience de son mensonge. _Allez tiens !_ Abdiqua-t-il, en lui donnant son vieux mobile.

"**Tu as gardé le numéro de Regina ?" **Questionna-t-il, en regardant les numéros.

"_Qu'est-ce que j'en sais…" _Souffla-t-il, en surveillant son aîné pour ne pas qu'il utilise tout son forfait d'un coup.

Le bel homme parcourut tout le répertoire de Will, avec une mine surprise, quand il aperçut le numéro de Emma. Le regard légèrement froncé, le soupçonnant d'avoir volé le numéro, en allant directement sur son mobile, ou dans le bureau du shérif pour obtenir quelconque information.

"**Comment as-tu obtenu le numéro du shérif Swan ?"** Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

"_Ben à ton avis !"_ S''exclama Will, en lui rappelant qu'il était comme Robin, qu'un simple voleur.

"**Tu es désespérant Will !" **S'exclama le voleur librement, en trouvant au bout d'un temps le numéro.

Au bout de quelque minutes, Il tomba sur le numéro de Regina, pour l'autre coup il avait dû demander le numéro à la mairesse, pour pouvoir la joindre à tout moment, quand il y avait quelque chose d'important, ou pour entendre simplement sa voix. Le voleur vient à envoyer son premier message après un moment de pur hésitation, à cause du regard implicite de Will :

**Inconnu** :

''Regina,

On doit se voir cinq minutes.''

**Regina Mills** :

''Qui êtes-vous ? Depuis quand avez-vous mon numéro ?''

**Inconnu** :

''C'est Will, euh non, c'est le portable de Will.

Mais c'est Robin.''

**Regina Mills** :

''Ça ne répond pas à ma question. Depuis quand tu te sers d'un téléphone ?''

**Inconnu** :

''Depuis que j'en ai découvert son utilité.''

**Regina Mills** :

''Il t'en a fallu du temps. Au lieu de prendre celui du voleur. Penses à t'acheter un téléphone.''

**Inconnu** :

''Comme si j'en avais les moyens.''

**Regina Mills** :

''Tu as besoin d'aide ?''

**Inconnu** :

''Non non ça ira.

Je t'ai envoyé un message pour te rappeler notre rendez-vous.''

**Regina Mills** :

''Je ne l'ai pas oublié. Et rend le portable pourri au voleur. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ses pleures, parce qu'il n'est même pas foutu de se payer un forfait illimité.'

J'en ai déjà assez avec Snow.''

**Inconnu** :

''D'accord.

Bisous. Je t'aime.''

**Regina Mills** :

''Bye.''

Robin eut à supprimer la conversation, avant de redonner le portable à son propriétaire, qui commençait déjà à râler car ce n'était que pour un unique message, et il en a déjà envoyé une bonne dizaine, sans rappeler que c'est Regina qui a commencé à poser des questions. Il se mit à soupirer avant de le rappeler à l'ordre concernant son forfait mobile :

"_Bordel, mon forfait !" _Se plaignait-il l, en regardant le peu de forfait qu'il lui restait pour survivre pendant le mois, avant de rappeler . "_T'avais dit que cinq minutes !_" souffla-t-il complètement désespéré.

"**Elle avait commencé à se poser des questions. Cela a donc pris plus de temps que prévu."** Expliqua Robin, concernant le temps de la conversation, avant de voir le regard fâché de Will. "**Je n'allais quand même pas ignorer."** Ajouta-il, face au comportement du valet.

"_Si !" _Répondit-il, en haussant le ton légèrement, pour lui montrer qu'il faut se montrer dur par moment.

[…]

Le shérif s'occupait des documents, concernant les fauteurs de troubles dans la ville , comme ce bon vieux Will Scarlet. Qui avait saccagé la tente de Robin, ou même était rentré par infraction dans la bibliothèque pour voler un bouquin, accompagné d'une bouteille d'alcool. Emma soupirait longuement, en remarquant qu'il y a toujours autant de papier :

"**Ça ne s'arrête jamais !**" Soupira Emma, en triant chaque dossier respectivement, pour commencer son job.

Pendant ce temps, sur son magnifique bateau, dans sa main droite, Killian tenait son portable, et de sa main gauche qu'il avait récupéré à Rumpelstiskin, en échange de lui apprendre comment se servir d'un téléphone mobile, Le Ténébreux lui avait redonné sa seconde main pour échanger des messages avec la blonde qui lui servait de grand amour. Le pirate frappait le mobile contre le gouvernail, espérant que cela change quelque chose, car vraiment il avait du mal à composer son message, et à l'envoyer correctement :

"_Bordel ! Mais comment ça marche !"_ Grommela Killian, qui avait du mal à s'adapter au temps moderne.

Et au bout de quelques secondes, il avait quand même réussi à mettre à bout le téléphone pour pouvoir envoyer un message à Emma, qui aurait sûrement du mal à croire qu'il avait réussi à composer un message, sans avoir besoin de frapper le mobile pour que ça marche, quoique...

**Killian Jones** :

''Tu reçois ?''

**Emma Swan** :

''Tu as vraiment du mal avec les portables, Killian.''

**Killian Jones** :

''C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Pourquoi m'avoir donné ce téléphone, Swan ?''

**Emma Swan** :

''Il faut qu'on puisse se joindre à tout moment.''

**Killian Jones** :

''On n'a pas besoin de ça pour ça.''

**Emma Swan** :

''C'est bien essayé, mais ça ne marche pas.''

**Killian Jones** :

''J'aurai essayé.

Ça marche toujours pour ce soir ?''

**Emma Swan** :

''Bien sûr.

19h sur le Jolly Roger, c'est ça ?''

**Killian Jones** :

''Tu as tout compris, my love..''

Il n' avait eu plus aucun échange, chacun avait abandonné son mobile, pour reprendre son occupation. Emma remplissait des documents administratives, Hook s'occupa de son équipage, quant à Regina avait reporté son attention sur son premier objectif : L'**Opération Mangouste**, en bouquinant sur le bouquin de Henry qui contait toute son histoire, tandis que Robin partageait des moments avec Roland. Ils espéraient chacun pouvoir retrouver leur véritable _amour _rapidement. […]


	2. Chapitre 2 - Le Bonhomme de Neige

Snow était en compagnie de Henry qui avait préparé pendant un moment, un camouflage pour leur "blague". Elle était destinée à Regina, qui détestait vraiment la saison hivernale, qu'imposait Elsa pour que tout le monde puisse bénéficier d'un temps magnifique. Le garçon avait réussi à entraîner sa mère adoptive, prétendant, qu'il voulait passer un moment ensemble, comme quand il n'était qu'un bébé. La mairesse avait acquiescé à sa proposition, en le rejoignant, près du magnifique bonhomme de neige créé par Robin et Roland. Soudainement, Regina tomba sans grand mal, dans le trou qui avait été concocté par Mary-Margaret. Le sourire triomphant, face à l'énervement de sa belle mère, quand elle avait pris une photographie avec son portable, où La Méchante Reine était ensevelie complètement sous la neige. La photo fut envoyée directement sur Twitter :

**Mary-Margaret Blanchard** :  
><strong>#SnowWhite<strong> a triomphé du mal ! **#EvilQueen** est ensevelie sous la neige ! Mouahahah !  
><strong>voir la photo<strong>

Snow fut étonnée quand elle vit qu'on avait déjà retweeter une dizaine de fois, sa photo qu'elle venait de poster, il y a quelques secondes également. La princesse reçut un commentaire de David qui s'était empressé d'encourager, et de féliciter sa femme d'avoir piégé Regina :

**David Nolan** :  
><strong> MaryMargaretBlanchant<strong>, Bravo, Snow ! On est sûr qu'elle ne gâchera pas Noël comme ça.

Cela n'avait duré que quelques minutes, avant que la magie de Regina vienne complètement la délivrer, en lui permettant également de se réchauffer, vu le temps enneigé , elle allait sûrement attraper un bon rhume . Mary se moqua gentiment, en prétendant que c'était pour se venger d'avoir voulu tuer Neal, il y a un moment de ça . Et même si elle était sous le sort de « La vue brisée ». La jeune mère ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre avec enthousiasme :

"_Regarde, on t'a déjà retweeter !_"S'exclama Mary-Margaret, en lui montrant son Iphone.

"**Tu as osé posté ça, petite sotte !**" Rouspéta Regina, avec un regard effrayant,aussi noir que le néant, "**Retire ça immédiatement !**" Hurla-t-elle contre Henry, furieuse devant un tel comportement.

"_Rêve ! C'est la première fois que j'ai été autant retwitter !"_' Répondit-elle, en repartant rapidement à l'intérieur.

"_Maman, ce n'est qu'une photo."_' Expliqua Henry essayant de convaincre sa mère adoptive de ne pas supprimer la photo.

"**Non, ce n'est pas n'importe quel photo, Henry.**" Rechigna Regina, face au comportement de son garçon, "**Elle me met en tord"** S'exclama-t-elle, pour que son garçon comprenne mieux la situation.

Regina suivit Mary-Margaret, en la frappant intentionnellement, ce qui tira un grimace de la part de Snow. La mairesse était allée devant son ordinateur, pour voir l'ampleur de cette photo, que sa belle-fille avait posté sur twitter. Espérant que cela ne nuirait pas à sa réputation de Méchante Reine qu'elle tenait à converser encore longtemps. Elle allait sur son compte, en mettant son identifiant, et son mot de passe. Quand cela fut fait, Regina eut la surprise en voyant déjà des notifications sur la photo de Snow.

**Emma Swan** :  
><strong> ReginaMills<strong>, elle est pas mal son image, dommage qu'on te voit mal.

**Killian Jones **:  
><strong> ReginaMills<strong>, comment elle t'a écrasé **MaryMargaretBlanchard**, sérieusement je n'aurai pas pu faire mieux.

Elle ruminait de colère, en voyant le message d'Emma, accompagnée du pirate qui avait récememnt tenté d'expliquer comment envoyer un message à Gold. Lui qui avait eu beaucoup de mal à écrire un simple SMS. Regina allait bien jouer de cette situation pour se venger de cette maudite blague. Ainsi, La Méchante Reine écrivit son premier tweet de la journée en espérant qu'elle aurait autant de succès que Snow.

**Regina Mills** :  
><strong> KillianJones<strong>, tu feras moins le malin, le manchot, quand tu perdras ta deuxième main, quand **EmmaSwan** apprendra la vérité !

Emma Swan remarqua le message, dont elle s'était empressée de répondre, à Regina concernant cette « vérité » que la mairesse avait souligné auparavant. Avant de se retourner vers son compagnon. Curieuse et têtue, la fille de Snow finit par lui demander une explication sur ce que Regina venait de poster. Hook avait décidé d'être complètement de marbre, ce qui agaçait particulièrement Emma, qui était en train de faire son possible, pour que le beau pirate avoue son « crime » :

**Emma Swan** :  
>Ca m'intéresse, <strong>ReginaMills<strong>. C'est quoi cette vérité ?

**Regina Mills** :  
>Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, Mlle Swan. Demande au manchot <strong>KillianJones<strong> !

Il y avait eu un beau règlement de compte entre Emma et Hook, pendant que Regina avait décidé de se venger de Snow. Un sourire cruel, elle avait publié une vidéo plutôt humiliante de Mary-Margaret, comme personnage de Disney. Ce qui pourrait déjà provoquer plus de retwitte que son premier qui a eu seulement que cinq, dont d' Emma Swan, Mister Gold, et de Killian Jones qui avait espéré qu'en faisant l'innocent sur cette fameuse vérité, peine perdue, la fille de Snow n'était pas dupe de son petit manège. La mairesse publia donc une vidéo où Snow chantait une chanson, quand tout a commencé à se briser autour d'elle, les verres, la fenêtre ...Ce qui montrait que le Disney avait tord sur Snow White !

**Regina Mills** :  
>Vous serez ravis d'apprendre que <strong>#SnowWhite<strong> n'est pas aussi bonne chanteuse qu'on peut bien l'entendre. Attention à vos oreilles ! **#warring** **#ouatspoiler  
><strong>**voir la vidéo**.

Et comme Regina s'y attendait, beaucoup avait retweeté ce qu'elle avait posté, en voyant la comparaison du Disney. Les gens mettaient des commentaires amusés, ou même en tweetant Snow pour communiquer cette fameuse vidéo. Celle-ci pensait ne jamais la revoir. Mary-Margaret se mit à hurler dans toute la maison pour rouspéter contre Regina. Tellement elle était énervé que la mairesse avait manqué à sa « **parole** » . Celle de ne jamais dévoilé, cette vidéo.

"_REGINAAAAAAA_" Hurla Mary-Margaret, énervée que celle-ci ne tienne pas sa promesse, comme elle auparavant.

"**On est quitte comme ça..**" Avoua-t-elle par rapport au tweet, et peut-être à la promesse non gardé, il y a de cela longtemps.

Granny qui avec beaucoup l'aide de sa petite fille a pu créer un compte Twitter, pour commenter des commentaires de ses followers, qu'elle suivait régulièrement, avec le compte de Ruby le temps qu'elle en est un personnellement. La Grand-mère venait à remarquer le tweet de Regina avec la vidéo, avant de grommeler, en comprenant qui avait dernièrement détruit tout les couverts du restaurant. Pour avoir la confirmation à son doute à propos de la princesse, elle se mit à tweeter, avide de savoir qui était derrière tout cela.

**Granny** **Dinner **:  
>C'est donc toi <strong>MaryMargaretBlanchard<strong>, qui a mis le fiasco dans la cuisine ? Tu seras priver de repas !

Et comme par hasard, tout le monde avait beaucoup aimé le tweet de Granny au point qu'il doubla même la vidéo, et la photo d'une Regina ensevelie qu'avait récemment posté Snow. Ce qui avait amusé tout le monde, et qui avait remit la bonne humeur au goût du jour, même si Emma comptait obtenir quoiqu'il lui en coûte sur cette affaire avec Hook qui était déterminé à ne pas craché le morceau sur cette fameuse " vérité" .


	3. Chapitre 3 - Les Cookies Empoisonnés

**Bonjour,**

**Je viens posté le chapitre 3, vraiment désolé du retard qu'il a prit, en espérant que celui-ci ne vous décevra pas, et vous plaira prochainement. Et comme m'a demandé une amie, un peu de OQ pour pimenter le coup, et le prochain je penserai mettre un peu de CS pour que tout le monde est son ship dans au moins un ouvrage. Et n'hésitez surtout pas à poser des questions, ou même à donner votre avis ;) **  
><strong>J'y répondrai dans le prochain chapitre qui vous réserve de magnifiques surprises !<strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Quel plaisir de se retrouver autour d'un bon feu de cheminé qui s'embrase silencieusement, en compagnie des personnes qu'on chérit, qu'on aime sincèrement. Ou du moins qu'on s'efforce d'apprécier pour passer un réveillon agréable. Regina préparait comme chaque année, des cookies au nougat, enrobé de chocolat, en compagnie d'une personne que son cœur chérissait beaucoup. Robin. Qui a tenu lui donner un coup de mains, pour terminer à temps. Ils s'échangèrent quelques moments de complicités, des baisers enflammées, qui réchauffait son cœur qui a été longtemps noirci par la vengeance. La main baladeuse n'échappa même pas, à l'œil de lynx de la mairesse qui s'en aperçut.<p>

« **Soit patient. Je te réserve une surprise pour ce soir**, annonça-t-elle, en se léchant soigneusement la lèvre supérieur.

Il acquiesça simplement, en terminant de lui donner un coup de main, pour les cookies. Le voleur se réjouit a l'idée de découvrir sa fameuse surprise. Il va être sûrement surpris en voyant comment va être vêtu son vrai amour pour l'occasion. Le temps que chacun regagne leur chambre commune, pour pouvoir enfiler un beau vêtement pour se mettre en valeur, même si pour le coup, Robin a changé complètement de look, avec l'aide méticuleuse de Regina. […]

Ils étaient tous réunis, ensemble, pour se réchauffer sous le feu jaillissant de la cheminé pour profiter de ce moment – presque – convivial, en parlant, communiquant de beaucoup de choses, intéressantes, comme banales. La femme de maison s'empressa de s'éloigner, de pouvoir se retirer pendant que personne remarquait sa soudaine disparition pour récupérer les cookies qu'elle croyait avoir empoisonné, pour endormir tout le monde dans un profond sommeil. Et pouvoir ainsi justement se venger de sa méchante, mesquine belle-enfant, et de la blonde sexy qui lui servait d'enfant, comme d'empoté, vu qu'elle était exactement comme son parent, pour reproduire les mêmes erreurs. On peut dire que l'un ne rattrapait pas l'autre ! Regina vint auprès de son entourage, ses convives pour leur apporter la première fournée de gâteaux, avant de remarquer qu'elle en avait également préparer une normal :

« **Robin ce sont bien les bons cookies ?** » questionnait-elle, en espérant qu'il la soulage d'un immense point.

« _Je ne pense pas._ » affirmais-t-il avec un soupçon de doute, en sachant qu'ils étaient même mélanger.

« Ca sera pour la... » s'endormit-elle profondément, Mary-Margaret, en goûtant le cookie empoisonné.

Un coup de chance, qu'elle tomba sur le bon, comme ça aucun doute elle aura bel et bien un baiser pour se réveiller, cependant pour le moment, si cela peut amuser quelques temps Regina, Charming accepte d'accorder un répit à celle-ci a condition, de ne pas prolonger longtemps, l'envoûtement du gâteau pour être qu'elle se réveillera un jour. Ils se mirent à rigoler, en entendant le ricanement maléfique de Regina, sous son triomphe, et en imaginant que le charme aurait pu retomber sur elle, ce qui déplut à Regina qui mangea sur biscuit non-empoisonné, cependant Swan devrait pourtant faire attention, le mauvais sort pourrait retomber sur elle, en mangeant un cookie, un biscuit enrobé de chocolat, pourtant mesquin comme machiavélique, aux mains de n'importe qui. Et vous en goûterez-vous un ?


	4. Chapitre 4 - Un Ebat Endiablé

**Coucou,**  
><strong>Comme dû je vous met le prochain chapitre, qui va ravir beaucoup les OQ étant donner qu'ils sont comme personnage principaux, et donner beaucoup d'humour suite au précédent Chapitre.<strong>

**Lachez-vous surtout avec vos reviews ;)**  
><strong>Je veux savoir ce que vous pensez de la fiction !<strong>

* * *

><p>Il y a une chose que Regina a appris avec beaucoup de temps, qu'on peut vraiment tout se permettre, voir même imaginable, quand on demeure, et restera une éternel et puissante Reine. Un détail que personne ne peut négliger même si certains pensent qu'elle abuse vraiment de son pouvoir, qu'elle n'a aucune limite, pour commettre son prochain plan machiavélique, pour se venger de cette personne odieuse, malsaine, sans aucun remord d'avoir commis de telle acte cruauté, quand elle était enfant, ou même quand celle-ci a accepté de sacrifier la vie de la mère de Regina pour sauver celle de Gold.<p>

La brunette avait demandé un service, une immense faveur, espérant que celui-ci accepte en échange d'un quelconque service, même si elle s'attendait qu'il demande une trêve de quelques semaines, avec Mary-Margaret. Il faudra cependant qu'elle fasse de même pour que celle-ci marche correctement, qu'il n'y aucun quiproquo, ou même sous-entendu, comme si rien ne s'était produit auparavant, qu'elles ont pu le temps d'un mois se pardonner, recommencer, comme si l'erreur pouvait être humaine. Le blond rechigna les premières minutes, avant qu'elle convient à un compromis, en lui dévoilant un magnifique sous-ensemble sexy, que Regina avait mis exclusivement pour qu'il ne change pas d'avis, et qu'ils viennent à coucher ensemble.

Robin guidait par ses pulsions masculines, était comme entraîner, par la magnifique brune, qui emmena directement, dans la chambre, pour commettre son énième délit coucher dans la chambre de Mary-Margaret. Elle serra sa main, venant fermer la porte saignement derrière eux, sans même penser à la verrouiller pour que son adversaire, admire qu'elle prend plaisir à coucher dans sa chambre, pour l'en-rager d'un tel comportement. Ils enchaînèrent, par échanger des baisers enflammés, dérivant progressivement au cou, pour qu'elle termine en déshabillant dans un claquement de doigt Robin. Et lorsqu'elle entreprit de reprendre chacun leurs baisers endiablés, brûlant, sur le long de leurs corps, elle se freina soudainement, se stoppa en se rappelant quelque chose :

« J'allais oublié » signalait-elle, en rompant un moment, pour pouvoir prendre son portable.

Elle se connecta sur twitter à ce moment, pour envoyer un tweet, en prenant en premier temps une photographie, tout en se collant de son amoureux, dont elle passe sa main autour de son cou, avec une paire de menotte soigneusement mis à son attention, avant de cliquer, et de commenter celle-ci en marquant :

**Regina Mills** :

Virée dans la chambre de **MaryMargaretBlanchard**, avec **RobindeLocksley**, j'adore tes menottes !

**Voir l'image**

Ils reprennent à ce moment là, ce qu'ils avaient interrompu, pendant que Mary-Margaret entend la sonnerie de son téléphone, comme quoi elle a reçu un nouvel tweet de quelqu'un. Elle prend son téléphone, avec un immense sourire, s'imaginant un nouveau fan, ou même Charming qui aurait posté récemment. Le choc a été soudain quand lorsqu'elle tombe directement sur twitter et qu'elle voit que son aîné est en train de coucher dans sa chambre, avec la surprise de voir ceci retwitter ou même mis en favoris par de nombreuses personnes

**50 retweet – 43 favoris.**

La jeune femme s'empressa rapidement de rejoindre sa chambre, en compagnie de son compagnon pour stopper ce cauchemar, cet infraction, qu'elle allait beaucoup trop loin sur le coup. Elle pouvait tolérer son comportement, le biscuit chocolaté empoisonné, voir même leurs nombreuses embrouilles, et chamailleries, cependant il était hors de question qu'elle accepte qu'elle couche dans sa chambre, brisant son atmosphère et les bons moments qu'elle a passé en compagnie de Charming. Elle entra dans la chambre en trombe, en étant offusqué, choqué de voir les deux amants en train de gémir, ne formant plus qu'une et même personne, sans même penser à fermer la porte. Elle referma rapidement la porte, tellement outré de son comportement et de ce qu'elle a pu observer y a quelques minutes, pendant que Regina et Robin terminait leur ébat enflammé, en repostant après avoir repris son souffle alletante :

**Regina Mills**

C'était vraiment parfait avec **RobindeLocksley**. **MaryMargaretBlanchard** n'a pas aimer sa « _petite surprise_ » !


End file.
